bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki ''(朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the Captain of Division 13, making her the Kidō Corps Commander (鬼道衆 総帥, ''Kidōshū Sōshi). Rukia is the adoptive sister of Nikorasu Akimoto and an aunt to the late Cameron Kuchiki. She is the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. She is also the president of the Shinigami Women's Association. 'Appearance' During her days in Rukongai, Rukia had originally worn tattered rags like most of the denizens, but after her meeting with Ryoma, she started wearing a light purple kimono with violet dots and a black sash tied around her waist. When she was accepted into the Shin'ō Academy, she started wearing the traditional uniform which consists of a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), and white socks and sandals. It wasn't until she became a lieutenant did Rukia decide to cut her spiky hair into a bob, with several strands constantly hanging between her violet eyes. She used to wear a modified shihakushō with the left sleeve only reaching her upper arm. Instead of donning the kenseikans found in most Kuchiki, she had opted to wear long fingerless tekkou on each hand, both reaching up to her elbows. During her time as a lieutenant, she wore her Division badge on her upper left arm. As the months passed, she eventually grew out her hair slightly past her shoulders. Now, as captain of Division 13, she wears the traditional shihakushō with a silver sash tied around her upper left arm, where her Division badge used to be, the Kidō Corps insignia sewn in. Over the shihakushō, she wears a sleeveless haori with purple linings. Her tekkou gloves are still present. 'Personality' Initially born in Inuzuri, the 78th district of South Rukongai, Rukia was once a cold and secluded child, and also quite rude to the people she considered idiots. Once she met Ryoma Kuchiki, she changed and began to open up to others and take their feelings into consideration. Now, Rukia retains her modesty and grace even after being accepted into the Kuchiki Clan. She is considered "clean" to some and is fine with talking to ordinary people despite her affiliation. Rukia dislikes having people address her as "-sama" and insists on everyone addressing her as Rukia, or at least tagging a less formal honorific. Rukia often puts up a cool and lone demeanor around new people unless she takes an immediate liking to them. She is known to be highly knowledgeable on the history of Soul Society and is known to be intelligent and quick in her thinking. In battle, she is perspective and calm, and usually takes her time to analyze her enemy's abilities. Rukia is cheerful and supportive of her friends and allies, but can become stoic and solemn should the need arises. She's rather selfless and seems concerned about others more than her own personal welfare. This trait of her has lead to some admonishment and praises from her previous friend and mentor, Ryoma Kuchiki. Rukia likes anything rabbit-themed and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession. She always carries a sketchbook around her and draws out everything when it comes to mentoring or informing others. The drawings are typically rabbit-like and when criticized, be it friend or foe, Rukia will not respond kindly. She likes to climb in high places, particularly trees, and is clueless about various technology in the World of the Living. She has the most difficulty with drinking containers and was quite happy when she finally mastered the art of opening juice cartons. 'History' Pre-Gotei 13 Rukia is roughly 300 years old, born in Inuzuri (戌吊, lit. "Howling Dog"), the 78th District of South Rukongai. Like most districts 50 and up, Inuzuri was a violent, crime-infested area where rules held no real meaning. As such, she spent most of her years there stealing food and water from the local shopkeepers, and indulging in particular hobbies such as grass-whistling. She was highly proficient in the art of thievery and bribery to get on by, and hadn't been caught until her 70th year in Inuzuri. While making her getaway from a furious shopkeeper, she was saved by a Shinigami named Ryoma, who had taken a particular interest in her (due to her likeliness to his wife) after their initial meeting a day prior. From that day forward, the two agreed to meet each other everyday at a designated time near the local dango shop. Sometimes, Rukia received small gifts, such as a lovely kimono from Ryoma. The two would spend their time talking about silly things or taking nice long walks in other districts. Soon enough, the brusque and cold (and foul-mouthed) Rukia began to open up to others and actually enjoy her time in the poor district of Inuzuri. After 30 years, at the age of a hundred, she enlisted herself into the Shin'ō Academy, hoping to gain the strength to repay the kindness of the Shinigami that saved her from the isolation she had suffered before their meeting. At once, Rukia knew that she lacked skills in Hakuda, and her skills with a sword were terrible at best. The only qualities that she was proud of at the time were her Kidō and Hohō, but even those were average compared to the students originating from noble families. However, her knack for memorizing history and facts completely outstripped others, but despite this glimmering trait, Rukia was not satisfied. She only felt worse when she finally received her asauchi, and became the only student in her class who was not able to contact her zanpakutō spirit. Despite her rough days in the Academy, she still participated in her daily meet-ups with Ryoma, who had always greeted her cheerfully. Whenever she felt down, Ryoma would always cheer her up, and even offered to improve her skills. Soon, Rukia began to catch up to her classmates, and finally contacted her zanpakuto spirit, Sode no Shirayuki. She soon made a friend, a boy by the name of Iruma, who also originated from Inuzuri. Soon, Rukia began to visit Ryoma less and less, opting to instead hang out with Iruma after Ryoma's insistence. The two got along together well, and even had a little competition. Right away, Rukia could tell that Iruma was a natural genius, exceeding her in all the crafts taught in the Academy; even her knowledge on the history of Soul Society seemed scant compared to Iruma's. Nonetheless, the two trained together frequently and soon enough, Iruma was promised a seated position, despite not graduating yet. However, he graduated soon enough--Two years was all it took. Unfortunately, in a freak accident, Iruma was killed on his first expedition as a Shinigami. Sadden by the death of her friend, Rukia began to study extensively as a distraction from grief. Her strong and everlasting bond with Ryoma continued to grow since Iruma's death, and finally, after six years, Rukia graduated from the Shin'ō Academy. She was accepted into Division 13, as an unseated Shinigami. History as a Shinigami Rukia and Ryoma continued to meet up every day, without fail. Both were unseated Shinigami, although Ryoma has been a Shinigami far longer, and was on par with a lieutenant. When Rukia finally donned the shihakushō, Ryoma immediately took her out to train in Mt. Koifushi (鯉伏, lit. "Carp Slope"), within Hokutan (北端, lit. "North End"), the third district of West Rukongai. It soon became a routine to train there. Rukia eventually learned more about the Kuchiki Clan in that time, such as the turmoil and the power struggle that has been going on for many decades. Ryoma, as its heir, refused to wear the kenseikans and the position, leading to his sister, Ayumi Kuchiki to become the heir. From Ryoma, Rukia also heard about a proficient bounty hunter prowling about in Rukongai, and the Kuchiki Clan's decision to hire him. After 60 years, Rukia finally gathered enough courage to finally thank Ryoma for his help in training her throughout the years, while at the same time admitting to the loneliness she had felt living in the filthy streets of Inuzuri. She had thought, that it if weren't for him, she wouldn't be the same person as she was today--perhaps dead, even. It wasn't easy living the life of a thief. Ryoma merely smiled, then assured her that it was nothing to thank for. However, soon after that conversation, Ryoma became distant. To Rukia's confusion and dismay, her friend started to become more cold towards her, even curt, treating her as one might with a stranger. Soon enough, their frequent meet ups ceased to exist, and the two were friends no more. For the next 44 years, Rukia kept to herself, no longer reaching out for Ryoma, who had abandoned her without reason. On some days, she would find herself visiting the Kuchiki Manor to search for any clues leading to Ryoma's change in behavior, to no avail. Fortunately, she found a new friend among the nobles: the famed knitter, Mitsuko Kuchiki, Ryoma's wife. Rukia soon became attached to Mitsuko, relieved at finding another close friend. Soon enough, she began to visit Mitsuko at the Manor frequently, and soon became comfortable enough to address her as "Nee-san." During her visits, she would often run into Ryoma and exchange a few, curt replies. On one such conversation, Rukia learned that Ryoma had accepted the 4th Seat of the 6th Division at the insistence of his father, Sesshomaru Kuchiki. This came as a surprise to Rukia, since Ryoma had been against accepting a seated position ever since she knew him, since "rank didn't matter." Through her frequent meetings with Mitsuko, Rukia ended up meeting the then Heir Curator, Yoichi "Heisuke" Kuchiki. While taking a stroll through the flowerbeds of the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia stumbled upon the girlish Heisuke. Mistaking him as a noble girl, Rukia politely asked Heisuke for directions, using the honorific "Kuchiki-chan," thus enraging the young man. As a result, she was bombarded with crystallized flower petals, and from that day forward--strangely enough--the two became good friends, always competing with each other until Heisuke ran away from the Manor. Also during this time, Rukia chanced upon Asuka Midori, and unintentionally mocked her for her height, which prompted the then short Shinigami to fire off a gust of wind at her, resulting a tear in her shihakushō sleeve. It was at that moment did Rukia realize that Asuka had the potential to become a Shinigami. Unfortunately, Asuka had been very stubborn, and Rukia had to resort to lying (unlimited supply of alcohol!) to convince the teal-haired Shinigami to join the Academy. Eventually, Rukia received a Hell Butterfly that placed her in charge of Karakura Town for two months. A little after a month however, Ryoma came to fetch her by force, simply stating coldly that she had been summoned by the Central 46 on the account of treason. A trial soon took place after her return, where she was found guilty of murdering scores of unseated Shinigami and a high-ranked noble, Mitsuko Kuchiki. To add on to the murders, she was also found to be guilty for overstaying her time in Karakura Town. Rukia was ultimately sentenced to execution by the Sōkyoku Spear in 25 days. Rukia stayed in the prison within the 6th Division for nine days, in which Ryoma was her caretaker. The two rarely spoke even then, only speaking when necessary. On the ninth day, she was escorted to the Senzaikyū by Ryoma and a couple of Onmitsukido guards. Thirteen days before her execution, Rukia was notified that her execution has been moved up to the following day. Numbed with disbelief and a heart-wrenching fear, Rukia waited out the remainder of the day, and by the next morning, she had humbly accepted her fate. It was June 17th. And it was pouring rain, sheets and sheets of raindrops pounding the earth mercilessly as Rukia was escorted by the Kidō Corps to the base of Sōkyoku Hill. Once she arrived, she was met with the entire Central 46, along with Ryoma. To her shock and disbelief, the method of her execution had been changed. She was to engage Ryoma Kuchiki in a battle to the death. In the end, due to a stroke of luck, the battle ended with her as the winner, with her zanpakutō pierced through the chest of the man she once called a friend. In his dying hour, Ryoma apologized to Rukia, aware that his actions had hurt her terribly in the past, a sin that could never be cleansed. He explained his cold behavior as a result of the Kuchiki Clan refusing to accept Rukia as a member, despite his pleas. He fought for her acceptance, which was rejected again and again. In truth, he hated seeing her alone. He wanted to change that and give her a family. When his plans on having Rukia becoming his adopted sister failed, he learned about her sentence and became frantic. He had requested an audience with the Central 46, and managed to sway the method for Rukia's execution. However, if he were to be killed--a very unlikely possibility--Rukia's sentence would be dropped. Ryoma took advantage of this opportunity. He planned to die from the start. He knew that if he died, anything in his will would be granted. In his will, his greatest concern, was to have Rukia accepted into the Kuchiki Clan. And as a gift for her acceptance, he wished for her to have the tekko gloves that Mitsuko had knitted long ago Ryoma's death completely changed Rukia's life. She was now a noble. She had a family. And she took away the life of the man that did nothing but helped her. Eventually, Rukia became the Third Seat of Squad 13 for the next 89 years. After Captain Bveress's betryal, she was promoted to Lieutenant. At her Lieutenant Ceremony, she decided to cut her hair, to cut away the pain of the past to start living the life that Ryoma had wished her to have. She wanted to start anew. She no longer wanted to look like Mitsuko Kuchiki; her appearance didn't matter anymore. She was Kuchiki Rukia. Bankai Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki originally had a hostile relationship. As the most beautiful zanpakutō, and possibly the most powerful ice-type zanpakutō in Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki had a cold personality to boot. Despite Rukia's pleadings during her Academy days, the spirit refused to acknowledge her, and only showed herself to her Shinigami once Rukia improved exponentially in her studies with the help of Iruma. Even then, Sode no Shirayuki irritated Rukia to no end by refusing to see her after their first meeting, despite Rukia's constant visits to their shared inner world. Enraged with having such an apathetic and callous zanpakutō, Rukia decided to forgo Sode no Shirayuki completely in order to focus on other subjects, until she was finally enlisted into the Gotei 13 as an unseated Shinigami of the 13th Division. However, Rukia soon realized that she could not improve without the aid of her zanpakutō, which prompted her to visit Sode no Shirayuki after years of negligence. To her dismay, Sode no Shirayuki was as apathetic as ever, hiding away in the snowy landscape without a trace; not even a footprint was left behind. Refusing to put up with this hostility, Rukia was determined to track her zanpakutō spirit down, and managed to succeed via reiatsu location. Once she was face to face with Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia apologized for her behavior, and asked for a second chance, which the vain Sode no Shirayuki grudgingly accepted. From thereafter, Rukia would visit her inner world every day, to interact and train with the beautiful spirit. Sode no Shirayuki was far from gentle, not showing any signs of sympathy or mercy throughout the brutal training, nearly killing Rukia on several occasions. Despite these odds, Rukia refused to give up and continued, much to the spirit's annoyance. It wasn't until the days leading up to Rukia's execution did Sode no Shirayuki's cold demeanor began to waver. Due to Rukia's supposedly inevitable death by the Sōkyoku Spear, the Central 46 ordered her zanpakutō to be destroyed beforehand, seeing as it had no use with its owner on death row. Despite the heavy charges against her, Rukia valiantly refused for Sode no Shirayuki to be destroyed. Her last words and wish, and also her will, was for her zanpakutō to be unharmed. This, more than anything, completely changed Sode no Shirayuki's outlook on her owner. When Rukia was spared, thanks to Ryoma, her relationship with Sode no Shirayuki improved gradually. She still visited Sode no Shirayuki everyday, and instead of constantly receiving harsh words and bruises, she began receiving warm praises and actual guidance in the form of words rather than swords and ice. Rukia began improving at an incredible rate. Respect soon blossomed between the two, and before either of them knew it, they became good friends. Rukia would visit Sode no Shirayuki every day, and over the years during her time as a Third Seat, Sode no Shirayuki eventually manifested outside of her inner world. It was gradual at first--starting out with a few wisps of frost, which steadily began to accumulate and form into Sode no Shirayuki's likeliness, and with time, the actual spirit became as tangible as any other Shinigami. Rukia began to sought for Bankai soon after being promoted to Lieutenant of the 13th Division. At that point in time, she was maturing, seeking to carve a new image of herself, to cut ties away from the past. It began with a modification to her shihakushō, the tekkou gloves, and ultimately, her hair. And now, she had a new purpose. To give her time, her skills, her life to protect her friends, family, and the countless souls living in both the Soul Society and Earth. She needed Bankai--not only for protecting others, but for herself as well. To show everyone that she, Kuchiki Rukia, was more than just a lucky noble who had everything handed to her on a silver platter. She wanted to show everyone that she was more than that; that she was worth more. That she didn't need anyone protecting her anymore. If she had the power to change fate, then she would use it wisely. Learning Psychology, becoming a skilled therapist--eclectic even--wasn't enough. Rukia wanted to help, to protect. Bankai was just a start; it wasn't everything. After hearing her pleas, Sode no Shirayuki finally accepted her challenge. And that, is how Kuchiki Rukia achieved Bankai. Over the years during her time as a Lieutenant, Rukia was sent on many, dangerous missions unsuited for the normal seated officer. From the many successes of her mission, she was given a moniker: The White Moon, due to the crescent shape of (Some no Mai) Kouri Shuugeki, and also due to her completely white blade that practically shone in the moonlight, as if absorbing the serene light within its deadly edge. Thus with every slash under the night sky, it appears that a moon is trailing in the wake of her strokes, akin to the appearance of a white moon. 'Plot' 'Arc 1 - (四大瀞霊門) Shidai Seireimon' *'Episode 1: 黒隆門, Kokuryōmon' :*When the Arrancar attacked the four gates of the Seireitei, Rukia was placed in charge of a platoon of unseated Squad 13 Shinigami to secure the perimeter to prevent Hollow from penetrating the interior. *'Episode 2: (端緒終) Hajiōwari' :* The Arrancar attack continued into the next day, with seated officers tackling powerful opponents such as Espada and Fraccions. During this time, Rukia continued to lead the unseated members of Squad 13. *'Episode 3A: The Next Generation Has Fallen; Shin'ō Academy Is Destroyed' :*As the war began to dwindle, a powerful reiatsu signature was detected, easily dwarfing the reiatsu of the Captain-Commander and Primera Espada. A figure was seen standing above the Shin'ō Academy, where the [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kikai_no_Jōmon Kikai no Jōmon (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell )] was prepared beforehand by Dai Kidōchō Shinya Tsubasa of Squad 13. With a massive fireball, the figure destroyed the Academy, leaving a scorched crater and only one survivor. Rukia arrived on scene shortly after the destruction, and quickly ordered the debris to be cleared. *'Episode 4: (掛け違う) Kakechigau' :*A week later, the Captain-Commander issued an order to allow each Squad to choose a representative to venture to Hueco Mundo to arrange a Shinigami-Arrancar alliance to combat the new threat. Rukia gathered up the squad and among the seated officers, she chose Fourth Seat Ben Vanderbergerk as Squad 13th's representative. *'Episode 5: (窮余の策) Kyuuyonosaka' :*Soon after the "non-aggression" pact between Shinigami and Arrancar was agreed upon, six major reiatsu signatures were detected in the Human Realm by members of Squad 5, which was quickly analyzed by Squad 12. Their combined analysis confirmed the reiatsu sources to be similar to the malevolent forces that had attacked them earlier. Six groups were quickly issued to combat the threat, containing members from both factions. Rukia stayed behind in the Seireitei to attend to personal matters of her own *'Episode 6: (和平会談) Wahei Kaidan' :*Rukia was appointed to Captain after previous Captain Shinya Tsubasa transferred to Division 5 after the death of Captain Aethos Kurumada. Three captain were chosen to discuss the treaty with the Arrancar and Fullbringers, leaving Rukia and the rest of the Gotei 13 to await their decision. Shortly afterwards, the Squad 13 Barracks was destroyed by a Seraphim, along with the Cuddle Room, much to her dismay. After the agreements to the treaty were hammered out, she attended the meeting issued by the Captain-Commander to offer her input on the matter. *'Episode 7: Daraku - Corruption (堕落)' :*The Seraphim's reiatsu signature was quickly picked up by Division 5 shortly after the events of Wahei Kaidan. Captain Shinya Tsubasa of Division 5 and Lieutenant Aozame Tamerei of Division 4 were dispatched to handle the situation, eventually meeting up with the Primera and Segunda Espada, Andere Vibora and Drake Soñoliento respectively. Together, the four battled the Seraphim, Azzuro Lucertola, to no avail. The Shinigami and Arrancar underwent spiritual imbalance as a result, forcing their comrades to rush in and help them. Rukia was unaware about the situation, still distressed over the loss of her barracks. She lead the efforts to rebuild it. 'Seraphim Arc' With the disappearance of Hinata Banteki and the death of Aethos Kurumada, Rukia soon took the mantle of Captain, combining the Kidō and cuddly aspects of her Division together. As the months passed, she eventually became stationed at the Xcution Manor as per the treaty between all three races. After participating in a Kidō spar with Hiroku Shikuga of Division 10, Rukia invited the young boy to become her apprentice, which he agreed upon. Soon after, she willingly went back to the Seireitei to undergo a Level B mission in London, England, where she fell victim to an illusion by Kyuuden Atemi. After being tricked to fight Captain Sumiko Hadashi of Division 12, the two were shocked by the supposedly dead seventh seat. They soon realized that Kyuuden had been modified, and was possibly an underling of the Seraphim. Before they could delve into the matter, all four captains that participated in the mission were trapped in a dimension, unable to escape. Through the release of Gentai Kaijo and Bankai, Rukia was able to escape with her fellow captains. She reported back to Captain-Commander Makato Kiyoshi, where she learned of his close relation with Hahen, an extraordinary woman who went missing many years ago. Rukia vowed to help him find the missing ex-member of Division 2. After the events of the mission, Rukia returned to the Xcution Manor, where she proceeded to train with Hiroku for the first time. At the conclusion of their spar, after a violent spat was exchanged, Rukia shattered Hiroku's zanpakutō out of anger. However, this led to a stronger bond between him and his zanpakutō. In an attempt to show off his new zanpakutō abilities, Hiroku attempted to stab Rukia through the heart, only to be met with several nasty blows to the head with a frying pan. After being notified of a another mission in London, Rukia decided to make another trip to the Seireitei. Along with her other fellow captains, they engaged in a fierce battle with a mysterious man, who was able to summon hordes of Vasto Lordes. Upon the completion of the final London mission, Rukia decided to stay within the Seireitei. However, she didn't stay for long as another, urgent mission was delivered to her shortly. Along with Captain Yukimura Raidon of Division 3 and Drake Soñoliento, she was sent to Orlando, Florida to deal with a Seraphim by the name Averonis. Despite their combined strength, they were defeated in battle. As a result, Rukia was confined to a wheelchair, her legs and her Kidō "broken." After a quick recovery with the aid of returned captain Onagazame Mizuro, Rukia is able to go about her Shinigami duties, recruiting the now Fourth Seat Neiro Yamada into her ranks. During her stay in the Seireitei, Rukia went through the archives within the UDB, searching for tidbits of information to help prepare her for the eventual confrontation of her dear friend Iruma, whom she had learned was a member of the Central 46 (very much alive), and the one behind her trial and Ryoma's death. However, due to her meddling, she discovered a series of murders within the Norway districts, and began to investigate. The results of the Norway mission produced two unfortunate outcomes; the death of Hikari, and the loss of Asuka's zanpakutō, Tirukatta. However, the major threat was eliminated (a Vasto Lorde named Anniken), but the other threat, Saoirse, became an Arrancar of Las Noches. Shortly after the mission, another member was recruited within the 13th Division thanks to Yoshito; Ashi Takamoto. 'Stats' 'Powers and Abilities' Master Swordsman: Due to many decades of training with Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia is very skilled in Zanjitsu, being able to study the muscle movement of her opponents and their footwork to fend off attacks, or use her speed and intuition to retaliate with a flurry of quick and precise blows. Kaidō Practitioner: While not very knowledgeable in this craft, Rukia is skilled enough, able to heal minor wounds and some internal damage. She knows enough to keep someone alive; if her Kaidō is insufficient, Rukia usually resorts to covering wounds in sheets of ice. Kidō Master: Rukia is highly proficient in Kidō, her skills only matched and surpassed by very few. It's not about how many spells she is capable of, but rather the ways she uses and manipulates them. She is also very skilled in barriers, able to determine the function of a barrier just by examining the reiatsu used to construct them, as well as clever in making up her own. Enhanced Endurance: Rukia has shown to be incredibly resilient, which was proven and again and again throughout her harsh training with Sode no Shirayuki. Enhanced Mind: Rukia has also shown to be strong mentally, something that she, as a psychologist and therapist, needs in dealing with patients. Hakuda Expert: While not her preferred method of fighting, Rukia has also shown skills in Hakuda. However, she doesn't show it with powerful kick or punches; she shows it in her fighting style, which combines agility, speed, and precision. High Spiritual Pressure: As a captain of the Gotei 13 and Commander of the Kidō Corps, Rukia has high spiritual pressure, which is needed to perform Kidō over long periods of time. Shunpō Master: Rukia is highly proficient in Shunpō, much like her adoptive brother, Nikorasu Akimoto. She incorporates her speed in her fighting style as well. Inner World Once Rukia assumes a jinzen position, she is whisked away into a beautiful, snowy landscape. There are frosty trees that dot the snowy ground, and snowflakes lazily spiral down from blotches of gray clouds that hide the sun from her view. Snow-capped mountains can be seen off in the distance, cutting into the sky like white-tipped daggers. A lake is situated approximately in the center, filled with beautiful, cold, clear water that can only be seen during the summer, as it is completely frozen over in iridescent layers of ice throughout the remainder of the year. snowylandscape1.jpg|Rukia's Inner World snowylandscape2.jpg snowylandscape3.jpg snowylandscape4.jpg snowylandscape5.jpg Unless Rukia visits during the summer, the sky is completely gray and a chill can be felt no matter where she goes. Sometimes, a sunset sets the backdrop of her otherwise colorless inner world, turning the sky into harsh blends of red and orange with the occasional golden streaks. Everything is silent, save for the sounds of her steps crunching into the layers of thick snow and a haunting melody drifting through the air. An occasional breeze can be felt from time to time, ominous but awe-inspiring. Sode no Shirayuki can be found in this harsh landscape, a pinnacle of beauty in the coldness of the terrain. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow) : In its sealed form, it looks like a regular kantana. It has a reddish-brown hilt and an intricate, rectangular tsuba. When released, Rukia turns the blade counter-clockwise and in doing so, cold air rushes from all directions. During the process, the entire zanpakuto turns white with the addition of a long ribbon flowing out the pommel. Rukia can also release her zanpakutō by running her hand down the blade, which produces a sparkling ice cloud that coats the sword and initiates the Shikai. It is regarded as the most beautiful zanpakutō in Soul Society. Unsealed sode no shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Sealed) Unsealedzanpakuto.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Shikai) Bankai.jpg|Yukion'na no Ikari (Bankai) Shikai (Release Command: Dance・舞え, Mae) :Important Note: Sode no Shirayuki's primary ability is Ice Manipulation. This makes it a versatile zanpakuto in and out of combat, such as creating platforms in midair or repairing the blade if damaged. Rukia can also cause snow to fall by flaring her reiatsu. During the night, or in any dark areas, the blade practically glows a brilliant white, as if absorbing all sources of light within its deadly edge. When swung in this state, a trail of white light follows the blade; it hardly serves as a distraction--Just a pretty sight to behold. ''Some no Mai, Kouri Shuugeki'' Launches a crescent of cold, blue spiritual energy at the opponent, with wisps of white reiryoku trailing behind the blast as it flies. The more reiryoku is put into the attack, the more destructive it is; once it impacts, it explodes into glittering ice shards that can act as shrapnel, as well as temporarily blinding the opponent with an ice fog. If Rukia funnels less reiryoku into the attack, then instead of exploding upon impact, it will freeze the surrounding area. ''Tsugi no Mai, Nisui Seki'' By imbuing the water in the atmosphere with her reiryoku, Rukia can create a strong shield of ice in the shape of a large snowflake to defend herself from attacks. Upon being struck, at Rukia’s command, the shield will retaliate by shooting out a barrage of blue energy bullets. Rukia can control the path of the bullets by moving the shield. Anyone with 5 more points than her in REI can shatter the shield. ''San no Mai, Daiyamondo Dasuto'' Locked Once Rukia activates Daiyamondo Dasuto, she is covered from head to toe in icy blue reiatsu with accents of arctic white. Ice emits from her as well, taking the form of swirling snowflakes that seem to chime somberly as they twinkle and drift to the ground. Before initiating this dance, she freezes the air around her to form a blade made of ice that looks identical to Sode no Shirayuki. With both weapons, Rukia is able to dual-wield and launch a combo of icy attacks on her opponent, forming ice crystals wherever she hits. The size of the crystals depends on the concentration of reiryoku behind the attack, but since she usually attacks in the form of an icy barrage, the size of the crystals is usually no bigger than an apple. If the crystal gets destroyed, they will shatter and explode, causing damage to anyone within a five feet radius. Her reiatsu cloak helps protect her from the explosion, but it does nothing to her actual defense in terms of stats. The appearance of her combos is that of a “diamond dust,” as the constant explosions pushes her enemies back and shrouds them in a cloud of twinkling ice shards. Bankai (雪女の怒り, Yukion'na no Ikari・Snow Princess's Wrath) :Rukia initiates her bankai by twirling Sode no Shirayuki, with the wrist at the center of rotation. During this process, she flourishes her blade gracefully, akin to a dance. Sode no Shirayuki is bathed in her reiastu, elongating and shifting into a iridescent scythe with flickering hues of white, blue, and yellow. ''Saigo no Mai, Zettaireido (Bankai) The strength of Zettaireido lies in the duration of battle. This technique utilizes the heavy snowfall caused by Bankai release, and enslaves it to Rukia’s will. Rukia can control the snowflakes, using it to slice her opponents or act as a shield (it acts similar to Senbonzakura). The amount of snowflakes she can use gradually increases over time. '''Others': Rukia can unwound the tendril from the shaft and use it to latch onto her enemies and pull them closer to her. The scythe can be used for offense and defense, something that she acknowledges and uses to her advantage. The properties of such a weapon truly mirrors the movement of a graceful fighter, just like a dance. 'Trivia' *Rukia's theme song is "Wing-Stock" by Ashley MacIsaac *Her favorite foods are cucumbers, eggs, rice dumplings, and dango. *Rukia carries a sketchbook wherever she goes. Along with that, she carries her denreishinki and soul-removing glove, as well as a cartridge of Gikongan (Chappy). *She has a 10ft long rabbit as a pet, a gift from Reikaizo Yonta and Takeshi "Kamina" Eto. *She won Best Captain at the Golden Lions 2 Award Show. 'Quotes' *''"We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous."'' *''"In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones that lack resolve."'' *''"If I cannot explain it simply, then that is a clear indication that I do not understand it enough."'' *''"The power vested within Shinigami are not our own, rather it's our partner's. It is how we use it that determines our strength."''